


Bedside Manner

by prowlish



Series: End of Summer Twitter Reqs 2015 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid has a few ideas for proper healing of an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> the prompt was "Springer & First Aid, nursing" <3

From behind him came that voice, warm and soft. "Well, hello nurse." 

First Aid's smile was hidden, as usual, but it was still wide as he peered over his shoulder at the mech on his medberth. He set aside his handheld scanner and stepped over to lean against the side of the berth. "That's all you have to say?" he asked, false sternness in his tone.

Springer grinned, reaching a large hand out to rest warmly on First Aid's shoulder. "Thanks for patching me up, Aid."

First Aid chuckled. "That part's my job," he relied.

"Oh?" Springer arched an optic ridge. "So what part _isn't_ your job?"

First Aid spared a glance around the room. With his face and optics covered as they were, it looked completely nonchalant; as easy as the way he levered himself up on the berth, easily tucking his legs up and sitting beside Springer like it was only natural.

Deep in his spark, First Aid felt it was so.

Before he could overthink it, the medic drew back his facemask and leaned in to give Springer a little kiss. He felt the larger mech smile against his lips, enough to make his spark swell with warmth. Springer was humming when he drew back, and First Aid stayed close, leaning against Springer's chestplate, peering up at the mech when he spoke: "I think you're wrong about that." He grinned again. "I feel better already."

First Aid chuckled. "Good to hear," he said. He settled in, nestled against Springer's frame on the berth. "But you will have to let us rehab your injury," he said. "IF you don't let it heal properly, you'll lose some mobility."

Springer sighed as he leaned back, slipping his arm around First Aid's little waist. "And anyone leading the Wreckers has got to be spry," he said.

"Mm, precisely," FIrst Aid replied. He was so glad Springer had woken up while he was in. They might have been in a medberth, but that didn't take away how sweet and comforting this moment was, close with Springer. His visor dimmed as Springer's hand soothed warmly down his back.

"If my motivation is a sweet little kiss a day, I think I'll be able to manage in record time," he teased.

First Aid smiled -- and this one wasn't hidden. He peeked up at Springer once more. "If you're really good, you might earn yourself something more than a 'sweet little kiss'," he teased, visor glinting as he rested his chin on Springer's chassis.

Springer had that grin on his lips again -- the one that melted First Aid's spark and stirred a hot thrill low in his frame. "Oh? Is that right?"

First Aid just smiled, humming in assent.

"What did you have in mind?"

Leaning in, First Aid kissed Springer's cheek. "Behave yourself and you'll find out," he murmured against Springer's audio.

The rev of Springer's engine was rewarding enough for First Aid already.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
